Scott Woodruff
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x_yGYjKk5po 0:19 Scott and Matt On NYE 76 views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj9DHi-aaGI 0:31 Kendall takes a cork 248 views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kiZel8okRhA 1:45 Disneyland Matterhorn Coaster 3.5K views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRhvAsChZmM 0:25 Kendall and Vic do The Dance 121 views11 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6vh3PPF3fc 0:21 Hey Tim 52 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XrsJAPXike0 0:34 E Gets Close 48 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPS8eQf2dPA 7:40 Happy Birthday Mom! 75 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zvdlyFf0N0M 0:37 Eden's Bday on Dana POint 63 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ifjSkutyao 0:59 Eden Surfs 153 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yc41MNj2H58 0:21 Eden practices her stance 251 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QdJ05A5AqKY 0:27 Eden puts on her shirt 449 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1uahZk-CphA 0:15 Nick's Trick Golf SHot 129 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oBV0CAcmuUY 0:51 Scott Kendall Slow Motion Golf Swing 174 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isF2NxpxH6c 0:51 Nick Slow Motion Golf Swing 107 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vT9eNno9WZY 0:51 Nate Huffnagle Slow Motion Golf Swing 73 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CKZOaUCOC6k 0:51 Scott Woodruff Slow Motion Golf Swing 211 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0M8wP6kDq4 0:58 "Average Riding by Above Average Humans" Trailer 23 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dybybmIOPIE 4:35 Average Riding by Above Average Humans - A Movie 133 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N00mI8MzoAQ 0:43 Rock Break 54 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WFFBv7Qh2U 0:32 Jake eats his fortune 17 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=loFNcGhjgSo 0:40 Lake TimDrives 12 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TPOmR7izjNE 0:19 Fenway Park 38 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDPxTio3JG4 0:22 LDI RamCushing 13 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBqlM7HcwuM 0:30 Strands Waves 7/25 70 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcElD4PSaHM 0:21 2009 Surfer Poll & Video Awards 74 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DEQVH-MqVI 0:09 Brock Rainis 18 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMkVCOSCLNA 1:20 Cat Bag Lady 58 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QD_O_uZnXCI 0:22 VID 00002-20110507-1320.3GP 10 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxOphCmADQI 0:38 Goetz Grease 9 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0o_hfO612I 3:48 Horn Worm Dance Themselves to Death 399 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h8HCrpWJnpQ 0:30 M learns golf 6 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7odovaAm_Q 0:29 Kendall in the closet 18 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rbiDs5yLJZo 0:26 Ride on Partner! 10 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hhUDfMPAv_I 0:38 Endurocross handlebar footrace 75 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3OxSmYoCnkU 1:19 Women's Endurocross in the rocks 1.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5hcEHxb5NKE 0:39 Dusty sous chef 23 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3lI37biU03g 0:12 Dessert prep 26 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JdcVy7zqaNw 0:22 Use your hands. 19 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWfp-SbJP9s 0:48 Brady Wrestles His Vest 84 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4lWSDV-7Dk 1:10 Brady Loves his new Vest 23 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYJXfnKwht0 0:27 Craig Repairs the Jerome 5 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BP82KLhGOVc 0:22 Dana Point Festival of Whales Square Dancing 23 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R24_6hyySfA 0:55 Turkeys at Lamprey Lane 37 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=peGK77jfqh4 0:40 Turkeys at Lamprey Ln 9 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFGO4fDEs3s 0:26 J Serra Prom 80 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UDPsi2xGI6k 1:02 Walking over the river 12 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-68xB4EKsOY 3:32 Brady v Lobster 13 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SDs-7YPAmVE 5:56 Hoooooooooooooot Pocket! 14 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PC0cn6zGZc 1:51 Strands Swim 117 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kKDKzD4HVA 0:42 #lacma car track. Not sure of the artist... 30 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y27z87-aQfM 0:29 Sunday at #nssa nationals #surf contest. 20 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZZI32GfrkM 0:19 Guess this spot 5 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N0HY4XqDfIU 0:36 Brady the dog eats yogurt 73 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mcfW_qClEZs 0:13 Brock Jumps in the Pool 36 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WCp_pbC2XWk 0:39 Wednesday Strands 32 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVv0k1uhu-8 0:38 Ants on the desk 100 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33o-8VtEVl8 0:20 Elijah Rides His Bike 6 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ixt_FTdFdNE 0:38 Brock on his 3rd Birthday 9 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyUazMa6cyw 0:18 GoPro Axe Throwing 73 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3D19ueEAtP8 0:09 Stoner Park 360 Flip 51 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TQ4szwVtma0 5:39 Climb down from Georgia Pass 74 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1Uiy5U-SDM 1:08 We're Sailing 69 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kz93fwZKEj4 3:25 318 Christmas Tree 61 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Fa-GPSFMrY 3:11 Don McGrath Friday Jazz 30 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fqXJnBKMPLU 0:24 Happy 26th Birthday, Roxi 16 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YKPctWPA-3Y 4:01 Ski Run into Mammoth Village 133 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lgxgAjTb9Ac 0:23 Belgard Wedding Dinner Table 23 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xDTD6jqhmkM 0:20 Pre-Wedding Bowling 21 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Vi-_n4IgCQ 0:21 Belgard Bow ties 68 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vJf37v5hlGc 0:36 Belgard Wedding Cake Cut 11 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KxDDUZ0CuCs 0:37 Belgard's First Dance 26 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-dyaHFTsFw 0:18 Scott and Roxi in the Photo Booth 18 views5 years ago Whale breaching off Dana Point 13 views5 years ago Jalama Camping 274 views5 years ago Fern that closes when touched - Mimosa Pudica 232 views4 years ago Waimea Bay on a Tuesday 8 views4 years ago Dana Point Grand Prix 10 views4 years ago Brady Goooooooaallll! 16 views4 years ago Dusty Graduates High School 11 views4 years ago Dana Point Hummingbird 4 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dD1wxBWTzDg 2:21 Jenny BDay Weekend 10 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RP1ED8b0q8o 0:37 Whiffleball Sunday 2 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KprM2IwAWZw 0:35 Roxi and Missy 5 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BdN7fNR9a3k 0:08 Roxi RIdes the Scooter 32 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFios6bMtCE 0:22 Silly String 30 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVHFy3k4uYk 0:54 Driving in Sanur, Bali, Indonesia 116 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzPqwbrKw5o 0:39 Tim's Bday Cake 3 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_g9ZVBMJMQ 0:11 Brady playss ball 2 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHOIGrCcrZ4 0:42 Vacation eating 26 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mjgdW4aOzg 0:17 Captain Brad 46 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I71U87p2RNk 1:31 Great Diamond GoPro Dock Jump 195 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MjCvRcmVvag 0:33 Papa Waving - 7/18/13 8 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WY5HXiJUiks 0:16 Oakley Pro Bali Winner's Chair Precession 12 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zk-KwBTG6Hc 0:30 View of New York City North from Top of Empire State Building 20 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ym9CMzN2nmA 2:07 GoPro Whortleberry Dock Jump 16 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hWSgdmrpGQM 1:29 Stand Up Paddle Dana Point Harbor - Keith & Lo 38 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVfIAEojw8E 0:18 Body Surfing With Will + Tim at Strands 174 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXAcT27eK3I 0:34 Caspers Labor Day Hike 2 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yYfjzxLmMx0 15:00 Bali June 2013 Summary Video 120 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K93tkJk_gB0 0:09 Lauren Sees a Fox in Breckenridge 4 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqBgjh3u8AE 1:27 Swan River Hand Stands 10 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5lJQ5W2YdEY 31:46 Las Ramblas Park Mtn Bike Ride (GoPro PoV) 243 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IXV6dLchvqc 1:28 Oh Christmas Tree, 2013 61 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aD8dqtip2D0 0:51 Happy 1st Birthday Laird! 9 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B0km3SqXWxo 0:14 DSCN5459 9 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IPqqY8hSTe4 0:43 12 Dogs of Christmas 112 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=72t0Ygq_c84 1:45 Dana Point Construction - February 11, 2014 32 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bf1uY-4A5UU 0:29 Dana Point Waterfall 65 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PA9bS0mfK84 1:34 Strands Woodys 7 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5m6rhG61GOA 0:26 Happy Easter 2014 8 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IiTGbaNUesM 3:32 San Juan Capistrano Mountain Bike - 4.19.14 212 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R82kLOMDTEo 5:08 San Juan Capistrano Mountain Bike - 4.19.14 Pt 2 82 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eT0ahWsSsis 8:14 Los Pinos Trail Start 176 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ay1Hfqq9dYw 1:50 Los Pinos Mtn Bike Ride 10 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTnLMyrN0go 4:37 Los Pinos Trail - Trabuco Canyon 103 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKe1RxbctRQ 1:00 Trabuco Canyon Mtn Bike Climb 12 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bIDHWauGfCE 1:38 DSCN3491 7 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YsHd14yk6z4 0:06 Will ORHS Graduation Walk Up 36 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMvNN3_zQKE 0:41 Will on Stage at ORHS Graduation 30 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzqeRt5BCBA 12:21 Ferry Ride from Little Diamond to Casco Bay Lines Port 311 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hF7XruaKc3c 0:14 ORHS Class of 2014 Hat Toss 47 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QiVcwB65J6U 1:33 Little Diamond Tide Time Lapse 42 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLI5g1R-2ZU 1:23 LDI Sunset Time Lapse 19 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9w7DcwU4c4 0:52 Climbing Ortega Falls 173 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1aIqyYJOyso 2:20 SUP Saturday 31 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wgw9ZkYoB5s 6:12 Salvation Mountain Heat 32 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QoRsJfTaMro 5:18 Justin Nozuka - 'Blue Velvet Sea' Live 118 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySy3LqQVOxA 0:23 Boston Terrier Puppy Ball Chase 465 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVC4c_09vek 1:56 Hiking in Aspen 51 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yt6Kl8Kvy6s 2:07 Saint Louis Arch Climb 1.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YbDe4Wu_3P4 2:16 Lovely Day at Chinns Lake 347 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vsb19vhqJHs 2:30 Aspen Drive Time Lapse 337 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HYtfeGZJQ6E 0:51 TurkeyTrot Run 43 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9czThUUsAo 3:35 Sullivan+ Charleston Trip 24 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHf-yZjSbio 0:43 Strands Swim - 2.11.15 27 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eALoTjUwl6c 0:23 Grand Canyon Sunrise Time Lapse 255 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8OsGOomYYs 5:33 Joshua Tree POV 26 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GlLSSftmQRg 0:19 Iggy Sunset Time Lapse 17 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1y0MtHbcb6U 1:18 Old Wood Soul - Mezzanine Time Lapse 1.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NFnr2VhXLwU 2:47 Water Tank Trail - San Clemente 28 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5htlF01VswY 0:29 Williamsburg Bridge Bike Ride 27 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4P2L5KS3wYk 0:14 Foamie Strands Selfie GoPro Ride 29 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sqPlawX5fvE 0:58 GoPro Time Lapse Bike Ride to Tim's 32 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tm5yBSniT6M 0:39 Strands Morning Surf 17 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wmPk1Zjb53Q 0:15 Outlooks sunset 5 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhDkxgCy8fM 0:22 Chandelier Tree Bike Ride 8 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yipl6EHtDvM 1:50 Mammoth Ski Lap P.O.V. 18 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3IV72Od0-GA 2:07 Brady Trail Run - Las Ramblas 25 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FXhyw6xpMAE 3:19 New DJI Mavic Pro 2.7K - Test - Dana Point, CA 132 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOVlpJWLIhc 0:13 Patriots Wins Super Bowl LI reaction video 96 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKtjvH0X8c4 0:31 My Powell-Baden Ridgeline 8 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9mBsixLj-qI 2:44 Deer Lakes Off-Road Adventure 64 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbXEGYAHIu8 0:20 OC Canyon Fire from the sky September 25, 2017 134 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-NjNGJlw93Q 0:22 Brady in Slo-mo 13 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pZKLoBEtRU0 3:19 DJI Mavic Pro Crash in 2.7K 118 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INXT8mXWoqo 1:43 Steamboat Springs Trip 11 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJnXm54D82o 2:42 Lee NH in Winter From DJI Mavic Pro - 4K 24 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mq9Yd4BJnl4 0:31 DJI Osmo Mobile 2 Sunset Timelapse in Melbourne 38 views1 week ago Category:Scott Woodruff Category:YouTube